Look into my eyes, Afton
by thanos caT
Summary: Upon the burning of Fazbear's fright, A certain avenger stalks the Rabbit known as Springtrap. Rated T for death, mild violence, and swearing


~~~FNaF 3 ending~~~

Springtrap finally did it. He was going to escape this poor excuse of a horror attraction once and for all. Sadly, the place was burning down. But Spring did not care. He's already been through enough. He doesn't want to be burned into ash.

The problem, however, because of the place burning. It was really hard to navigate and successfully escape this damn place. Of course, being a rather large clunky robot, Springtrap was having some trouble getting through it, but he didn't mind if his suit was burned a couple of times.

He finally made it to the exit near the office. Speaking of which, he looked into it. He saw the Nightguard dead. Springtrap felt somewhat bad for him, speaking that he murdered him. (Woah character development!)

Afton sighed of relief before he was nearly hit with a chain. The chain whizzed past his inhuman eyes. For some reason, the chain was on fire. The chain retracted itself back to its owner as Springtrap looked over, and saw a figure. It seemed to look human. But it wasn't. The head of it was a Skull… which was on fire. It had a leather jacket, with some spike accessories on the shoulders. It had black pants and matching leather boots. This guy seemed to be a fan of death metal. However, this was surely isn't a Fazbear entertainment product.

"William Afton." It spoke

Springtrap was sort of in shock. It knew his name. Maybe this was a hallucination?

"You know me?" Afton responded.

"Yes." The creature walked closer to Afton. "You have done many, MANY terrible things."

Afton laughed. "You do not scare me. You are just a fragment of my imagination. You are not even physically real or logically possible. And as this place is burning. I am thinking you are real. You can't catch me. Nobody will ever know what I did."

Afton broke down the exit door. The break-in alarm went off as he did. He walked out of the burning building.

"See you in the afterlife, Bitch." Afton taunted his "Imagination" as it looked at him walking away from the building.

"Indeed Afton…" He laughed. "I will see you very soon"

~~~time skip (FFPS)~~~

Afton used to consider himself intelligent. That is until he entered the new Freddy Fazbears, which turned out to be a trap, which was used to kill off the rest of the robots. Right now Afton was trying to escape an area of the pizzeria as it burned down. Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby were already destroyed in the fire. Only he and Lefty remained. Afton was trying to break down a vent door. As Lefty stood and watched the Rabbit desperately try to get out.

"Lefty!" William barked. "What are you waiting for?! Help me get the hell out of here!"

Lefty sighed, already knowing its fate. At least helping Afton would be worth a shot. Lefty got up and walked over to the vent door. Lefty looked to his right suddenly stopped. Their left eye widened and then backed up.

"Lefty what the hell-" Afton looked over. And he saw it again. The figure from Fazbears Right. Same leather jacket. Same leather pants and boots, same chains. And same skull.

"William Afton," It said sternly. "You have done many terrible things. It is time that someone puts you in your place."

Afton chuckled. "Not this time. You're only part of my imagination. Right, Lefty?" Afton looked over to the black bear. Lefty seemed that they were shivering in fear, Afton turned around and saw the man in front of his face.

"Tell me, Afton. Do you ever feel remorse for your actions? Did you ever feel like you were doing something wrong after killing those 5 innocent souls? Do you know what happened to them?" The skull-head asked.

Afton was not surprised that he knew this. He scoffed.

"Listen here Skull-Head. What is your name anyway?"

"My name? My name is Ghost Rider" The man said.

"Listen here, "Ghost Rider." There is nothing that you can do. You're stuck in here, with me and my friend Lefty" Afton pointed to the black bear, who shook their head, denying that they are friends. Afton flipped them off, then returned his attention to Ghost Rider. "You can't do anything to me. You are just some guy in a shitty ghost costume, trying to act all superman with the justice thing. Welcome to earth! Nothing here can change. And when I get out of this damn place, I will find where you live and make sure the only thing you see is my eyes."

Afton smirked under his mask, feeling proud of what he said. Even if he couldn't, Ghost Rider and Lefty knew he would be. Ghost Rider just stood there, and Lefty was fearing for their life.

"You think you're better than me?" Ghost Rider scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Afton retorted.

Ghost Rider wrapped his chains around Afton, which surprised him. Rider grabbed Afton's head and pulled him closer. Ghost Rider's eyes started to glow like fire.

"Look into my eyes, Afton. And you'll see what you have done. All the pain you have done to others, every sin in your life." Ghost Rider sounded very serious.

"Do your worst Skull brain." Afton taunted. Making the biggest mistake in his life.

"As you wish," Ghost Rider said. Before using his signature penance stare on Afton. Afton started to twitch uncontrollably as he was being tortured by his own methods. Afton was trying to get out of this, however, he couldn't while being forced to relieve all of the pain he caused. All the while, Lefty, who was in the corner, watching this happen, being scared shitless. This seemed like it went on forever. Afton then started to make the jumpscare sounds. Afton started to stop moving, and Ghost Rider's eyes finally faded down, As he dropped Afton to the floor, who was now dead.

"See you in the afterlife, bitch" Ghost Rider taunted the now dead animatronic. "Have a nice death."

Rider looked over to Lefty menacingly, Who then shielded their eyes. Not wanting to die like how Afton did. Ghost Rider sighed.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that…" Ghost Rider said to Lefty and looked around at the burning building. "...And dying this way."

Ghost Rider kneeled to Lefty's level. "Hope you have a good afterlife… Charlie"

Lefty's eyes shot wide open, as Ghost Rider got up and walked away, seemingly going nowhere. Lefty didn't want to investigate wherever Ghost Rider went. Lefty "smiled" and closed his eyes… accepting his death

~~~Time skip (Hell)~~~

Afton woke up, no longer being in that Spring Bonnie suit, and dressed up light a night guard. He was inside what seemed to be in an office. 2 doors, 2 vents. One on the side, and one between the doors, a trapdoor, and 2 ducts.

"What the- Where am I?" Afton yelled. He heard a laugh and looked up. It was Ghost Rider. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Afton…" Ghost Rider smirked. "Welcome to the Ultimate Custom Night, You'll never see the light again."


End file.
